Pumkins and Crystals
by Shishoni
Summary: PG for now. Mild language. Sugar produced this so don't be surprised if it sucks. Two weirdteens wish themselfs away, and things get crazy. Nightmare before christmas and Labyrinth crossover (at least I think it can be called a crossover) R&R please
1. Car Ride and the Wish

Disclaimer: We obviously own no part of Labyrith or ect. metioned or featured here. We spent all our money at Hot Topic today....  
Authors note:  
Cheshire332: I shouldn't have ate that pixy stick stuff. Look what happens when I eat colored sugar! Stories are born...  
Shishoni: Yeah, joy. Oh well...we were bored anyway...  
Cheshire332: To think this started while we were doing laundry! Okeyday, on with the spawn of our twisted minds.

Brandy and Myra sat quietly, staring as the city of Olathe passed by. Myra sighed. Everything was painfully boring. Brandy turned from the window and began to shuffle through her Hot Topic bag. She looked up and smiled evilly at her friend.

"Dance, magic dance." She whispered. Myra began to laugh.

"Funny, Brandy. Real funny. Let's not get that started again." She said still giggling.

"Come on, you know its cool." Brandy replied, pulling out her house shoes of Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Yeah, I know," she said sighing, "obsessions aren't a bad thing." Brandy looked up.

" Hey, I do try to limit my items currently under obsession. Just Nightmare before Christmas, Jareth, Invader Zim, Jareth, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac…. Ohh, did I mention Jareth?"

"Just a few times too many, Bran. The truth hurts, huh?" Myra said laughing at her best friend.

"Jareth said that too…." Brandy responded thoughtfully. Myra shook her head and suppressed a giggle.

"Yup, obsessed."

As the car entered the Lenexa city limits, they both started to think more about the book they had read the night before. Brandy and Myra turned to each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"I wish," they echoed. " The Goblin King would come and take us away. Right now!"

Neither of them really thought it would work. But suddenly they were no longer sitting in the car…

"Brandy. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

Brandy nodded dumbly as she stared at the labyrinth stretching out before them.


	2. Welcome

Cheshire332: Wow! We were gone for only five minutes and already got a review! Thankys!!!  
Shishoni: ...Damn it...I lost it...oh well...back to you, buddy.  
Cheshire332: K Shishoni/Myra keep your brain in line  
Shishoni: Gee, thanks. You just told them who Myra is. Thanks BRANDY!  
Cheshire332: (Hits Shishoni with house shoe)On with the MADNESS!!! (Jareth is cute....Did I say that?)

Brandy stared, her mouth slightly.

"Where are we?" Myra asked looking around.

"I want pretzels." Brandy informed her.

Myra just shook her head. "Moo. Just moo."

A laugh startled them both.

They turned around quickly to be met with an unlikely situation.

Standing behind the crazy duo was none other than Jareth, the Goblin King. Brandy squealed happily.

"Moo…?" Myra said eyeing her friend's shocked reaction.

"Hello, your Majesty." Brandy said politely, pretending to curtsey.

"I think that book's finally getting to me. This just can't be happening…" Myra said as the duo started to stand. Jareth just smirked and circled the two teens.

"Now, exactly" He said stopping in front of them. "Why have you two wished yourselves away?"

"It worked? Damn I didn't think it would work…" Myra said thoughtfully.

Brandy glanced at her friend and answered, "She is clinically depressed and I'm homicidal, your Majesty."

"One more thing, why didn't this work before?" Myra wondered aloud. Jareth stood silently, thinking it over.

"What does it matter?" Brandy snapped, interrupting his train of thought.

"It just does. But obviously not to you…I left my CD player in the car!!! Crap!!!" Myra cried angrily.

"Ladies, please." Jareth said handing them their shopping bags. "You have a long time together. Don't start on bad terms." They stared blankly at him.

"Now lets go. Lunch will be ready shortly." Jareth informed them.

And with that they disappeared further into the Underground.


	3. Food and Feathers

Cheshire332: Allo! If you made it to chapter 3 I congradulate you! GIVE YOURSELF A BIG HUG!!! You deserve it!  
Shishoni: Here, have a cookie too. Everyone who made it here deserves a cookie or two.  
Cheshire332: This chapter takes place during lunch in the castle beyond the Goblin City! (sorry had to do it!) Don't worry this story isn't totally pointless, we just wanna have some fun before we have to face the emigma that is that is the Underground.  
Shishoni: Gee, thanks for the over view of the chapter, smartass.  
Cheshire332: You are welcome, Baka! now on with the story!

"Obsessed!" Myra accused, taking a bite of an apple, "Am not!" Brandy snapped back. "Are too!" Myra argued.

Jareth sat back and watched as the two girls bickered. "_Yes your Majesty!_" Myra imitated, causing Brandy to turn a bright red. "There is nothing wrong with respect!" Brandy shot, waving a peach at her friend. "You over do it, though!" Myra shot back, throwing the apple core at her.

Brandy grabbed a spoon of mashed potatoes and flung them across the table. Jareth laughed as a food fight began in front of him. Random items of food were in the process of flying across the table when SOMETHING hit him in the face. Brandy paused and screamed angrily, "Look what you did!"

"You threw that, not me!" Myra argued. " Liar! The pie was on _your_ side of the table!!!" Brandy screeched.

"Enough, both of you!" Jareth yelled, silencing them both. "Go to your chambers!"

With a gesture of his hand, both girls vanished.

"Ooooooh!!! We've done it now!" Brandy cried, suppressing her laughter as best as possible. "Oh well. He'll get over it. Ooooh! Look, pillows!" Myra replied, grabbing a pillow and smacking Brandy with it. She grabbed a pillow too and instantly, feathers were everywhere. When those pillows were empty, they began throwing throw pillows at each other across the room. Bad time for the Goblin King to appear….

A pillow hit him in the stomach. Brandy gasped and dropped a green pillow. But play resumed when Jareth picked up a throw pillow and chucked it in Myra's direction.

She screamed as she barely dodged the pillow, then picked it up and threw it at Brandy. Myra yelled, "Direct hit!" as it smacked Brandy right in the face. Jareth laughed. "Nice shot!"

"Shut up! Don't encourage her!" Brandy giggled, trying her damnedest to hit him. This continued until they were all sitting on the floor, tired from their game. "You know what? I never thought I would be having a pillow fight with my best friend and the Goblin King!" Brandy laughed rolling onto her back. "Hey, miracles happen!" Myra responded, giggling also.

"Both need to get bathes and be ready by dinner. I'm expecting guests." Jareth said taking a stand and wiping feathers from his shirt.

He disappeared, leaving the teens to themselves.

Both left to each of their private bathrooms.


	4. Dinner Drama

Cheshire332: Okeyday, welcome to chapter 4. More insanity to come and we now have a plot. YYYEEEEAAAHHH!!!!  
Shishoni: And to answer the question- What's up with all the mooing?- It's just something I do. "Moo" is kinda my joke, word, thing with all my friends, so...yeah...what ever.  
Cheshire332: I HAVE A POSTER OF JARETH!!!! Sorry, couldn't resist. (giggles dumbly)  
Shishoni: Sheesh. At least I don't do that when I get something with Bakura or Malik on it. Man.  
Cheshire332: This is gonna sound harsh, BUT AT LEAST DAVID BOWIE IS A REAL FREAKIN' PERSON!!! So okeyday, on with the story...  
Shishoni: ;; ::cries:: That hurts...  
Cheshire332: Sorry....(Hugs Shishoni)ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"Holy shit!" Brandy cried happily, looking into her wardrobe. It looked as though a rich Nightmare before Christmas obsesser had taken advantage of the 25 off sale at Hot Topic. "Looky, looky! " She muttered, looking at the dresses that hung beside them. Brandy quickly picked a black dress that resembled a Gothic princess outfit she had once seen in a costume shop. "Do you think he'd care if I wore this black trench coat?" Myra asked eyeing the leather piece in her separate wardrobe. Brandy looked up from the ties of her dress. "Umm… I guess not…" She muttered. "Damn Lora Croft! What's the mission this time?"

"What? Too Mission Impossible for you?" Myra said teasingly. After a long decision of what to wear, the two girls headed out to find the dinning room. A young goblin came running to them, squealing inaudible words. "What?" Brandy asked, kneeling down to it's level. "You must hurry! Dinner will begin any minute now!" the goblin gasped.

The two teens were running at full speed (which, to Brandy, is pretty fast in high heels) following the goblin as it lead them to the dinning hall. "Here!" the goblin said pointing to a large door. "Umm… thanks." Brandy said pushing the door open slightly. She spotted Jareth talking with what look like a mix breed of cat and human. Both were too stunned to move. "What the hell?" Myra muttered under her breath.

"Looking for something?" A voice said from behind, making them jump. Brandy and Myra looked back at whom it was that was speaking to them. "Ok. Myra you win!" Brandy cried dropping to the floor. Lock stared at her in confusion and looked at Myra. "Really? You mean you give? I win?" Myra said a little puzzled, "Sweet!"

"What are you talking about?" Lock asked, his tail swishing behind him patiently. "Myra, you dumb ass. Do you realize who that is?" Brandy asked, standing and brushing herself off. "Well, yeah. It's Lock from Halloween Town. I'm not stupid." Myra spat. "That means Jack must be here. Myra, we grew up believing that stuff was fake! Everything is sooo confusing, I'M MAKING SENCE!" Brandy cried, grabbing her head.

"True, but things could be worse, or more confusing…I think…" Myra replied. "Ok…. Umm, let's go talk to Jareth… Lock, coming with?" Brandy said pushing the door the rest of the way open.

"Okeyday…. So we are in the middle of a big meeting, I understand that." Brandy whispered to Myra. "But… EEEP! IT"S JACK!" She stopped in mid-sentence to point out her childhood hero.

"Well, this isn't a first, you know. At least it isn't Johnny or any of my obsessions." Myra said with a sigh. Lock snickered and they both turned to him. "What's so funny, devil boy?" Brandy asked, glaring at him. "You make seeing Jack seem like such a big deal." Lock laughed. "Get a life."

"Wow. Brandy, I hate to say this, but he has a point." Myra stated.

Brandy was about to yell at them when Jareth appeared behind her. "Is everything ok?" he asked. Brandy and Myra both nodded. But unfortunately, Lock noticed that Brandy had twitched multiple times. The moment Jareth had gone, teasing began.

"Not scared of the Goblin King are you, shorty?" Lock asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Brandy and Jareth, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Myra sang, teasingly. Brandy turned a deep shade of red and glared at her friend. "Ooh, she's mad now!" Lock laughed wickedly. "I'll show you mad!" Brandy screamed, jumping at the two of them.

After about two minutes of wrestling and punching, Jack and Jareth started to pry the three teens apart. Brandy growled angrily, and tried to reach Lock, despite Jareth's tight grip on her. "I didn't know mules growled." Myra said smirking. Brandy growled again at the mention of her school, and spat "I ain't no freakin' mule!"

"CALM DOWN!" Jareth ordered. Brandy froze, making Lock and Myra laugh. "Good Lord, Brandy. Calm down. You know he's not going to _DO_ anything to you." Myra shot at her best friend. Brandy turned her eyes away from her friend and shook Jareth's hands away. Her ears were turning a soft pink as she fought back a blush.

"You three have embarrassed us in front of the entire court." Jack informed. Jareth nodded in agreement. "You must be punished for your behavior."

Brandy looked up. 'Shit. Our first night here and we already screwed things up.' She thought, looking at Myra. "What are you going to do to us?" Myra questioned, a little scared. "If Jack has no objections, you three will run the labyrinth first thing in the morning." Jareth said, looking up at Jack. "Sounds great. Lock, you will stay here tonight. You are less likely to get out of punishment that way."

All three teens exchanged worried glances before being ushered off to their rooms, a goblin following close behind.


	5. Freaky Fun or More Friends

Cheshire332: Hey, hope you enjoy this story as much as we do. This is just a little break before serious stuff kicks in.  
Shishoni: Just a heads up. Bakura is Yami no Bakura from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Just so you all know. Well cheers. Enjoy the story. .

2:15 in the morning and all three teens were lying on Brandy's bed. They had reached the point where everything was funny, and they were laughing hysterically. Brandy jumped off the bed and grabbed a flower crown off her vanity. She threw it on, a Cheshire grin spreading across her face.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my here to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child you have stolen." Brandy recited as though she had done it a thousand times.

Lock began to laugh. Brandy's speech was slightly slurred, making her sound drunk. Her hyperactive state had rendered her virtually useless and she rambled on. "Brandy, what have you been smoking?" Myra asked, a little intoxicated herself. "I haven't smoked anything, **_lately_**." Brandy said jumping onto the bed.

"I'm just happy to be blessed with two very handsome men in one castle!" She shrieked happily, pushing Lock. "LET"S PLAY MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"YEAH!!!!" Myra joined in. The three hurried towards the door, only to quietly sneak out. "Are you sure you haven't been smoking something, Bran?" Myra whispered. Brandy nodded quickly, before grabbing her head, muttering something about her brain leaking out of her ears. The three slid along walls, the girls singing the Mission Impossible theme. Each held their hands to resemble a gun and was shooting anything that moved.

Myra moved quickly around the next corner and ran smack into _another_ friend. "Kira! What are you doing here?" She asked. Kira just shrugged and walked off. Both Brandy and Myra stood stunned for a moment. "Well, that was interesting. Where are we?" Brandy sighed, finally realizing they were lost.

"Hey, let's just open a few doors. Maybe we'll find a way outta here." Myra said pointing to a door. As the three opened it, they realized it was a bedroom. But not just anyone's bedroom.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S BAKURA!!!" Myra screamed, waking her slumbering hero. "What the hell?" He muttered, rubbing his eye, "How did you get here? Better question. WHY are you here?" Myra wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, but she was paying attention to what he wasn't wearing. 'No shirt. Nice abs, nice pecks, pretty boy all over.' Drool trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Hello, you must be Bakura." Brandy said politely, shaking hands with him. "Please forgive Myra, she is getting a taste of her own medicine at the moment." Lock just snickered.

"I'm Brandy. This is Lock." Brandy introduced. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm sure he doesn't care, do you Bakura?" Myra said, smiling sweetly. "Look. First off, STOP ACTING ALL CUTESY. Second, I'm here on business, so lay off, I need sleep." Bakura stated harshly. "Can I stalk you tomorrow?" Myra begged. "ONLY if you let me sleep." He responded, yawning. "OKAY! Bye!" She said quickly, dragging her companions with her.

"Did you have to ask if you could stalk him? At least I don't need permission…" Brandy said, leading them back the direction they had come. "Well, for some reason, Marik has been stalking Bakura. Don't know why, don't want to know why. Anyway, he threatens to kill anyone who stalks him so if I get his okay, then it's his own fault." Myra rattled off taking a deep breath afterwards. Brandy pushed open a door and sighed gratefully. They entered the room and returned to their places on the bed. "First Kira, then Bakura. Who's next…?" Brandy muttered as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
